


Challenge: Naruto DxD, Rise of the Uzumaki Clan

by Draynuy



Category: Highschool DxD, Naruto
Genre: Challenges, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draynuy/pseuds/Draynuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little challenge involving Naruto and Highschool DxD. With a Naruto working for the glory of the Uzumaki Clan and a good mix between the two universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge: Naruto DxD, Rise of the Uzumaki Clan

Challenge: Naruto DxD, Rise of the Uzumaki Clan

 

A challenge where Naruto is a pure blood devil and where he form a peerage that use only girls from the naruto fandom but with power from other fandom.

  
I do hope to see a good fic with a good mix between plot and sex scene.

Summary:

  
The Uzumaki were always a minor clan in the devils' world but more by choice that by lack of power. Indeed, being the only devil clan to have the natural capacity to use chakra and senjutsu and with the addition of their adamantine chains and, for those more powerful, of their truth-seeking balls, the Uzumaki had had the potential to be one of the 72 pillars of the Underworld but their lack of interest in the political games had always forced them to a certain isolation.

  
That was until the main family was massacred by a sneak attack of the old satan faction and that the heir, and only survivant who was rescued by Akuja Beelzebub, Naruto Uzumaki decides, at the age of 8, that it was time that his family takes its rightful place into society.

  
At the age of fourteen, Naruto starts a journey to find his peerage, along with him, the last student of his father and the Queen of his peerage Rin Nohara. Three years later, the Uzumaki is back , with a nearly full peerage, and decides to join the same academy where Rias Gremory, his childhood friend, is a student.

  
What he don't know is that the town of Kuoh will soon be the theater of evenements that will turn the supernatural world upside down; and this is without taking into account this strange group with unknown motivations but who seems to target him for unknown reasons.

  
Naruto's peerage:

  
I fix the members of Naruto's peerage, as well as their piece and a basic background but you can choose if there is mutation piece(s) as well as the moment of their inclusion into Naruto's peerage and develop their history.

  
Queen: Rin Nohara, last student of Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father; she is primordially a combat medic but she has also a phenomenal control on water magic and a strange ability to create a hallucinatory mist.

  
Rook 1: Hana Inuzuka, an ookami hanyou; she has great physical fitness and combat prowess, especially when she combat with her three familiar hounds. Rin taught her to be a medic and Hana seems to have an affinity with the five basic element: water, fire, earth, wind and lightning but cannot seem to use them with subtlety and finesse.

  
Rook 2: Fuu, a fae (fairy) soldier who was the guard of her Fae village's sacred source. She owns with a water that can solidified itself and take any forms. Fuu has a force and toughness surnatural, even before being reincarnated, she has also an affinity for insects and her magic reproduces their capacities mixing it with her minor affinity for wind and earth magic.

  
Knight 1: Tenten, human blacksmith, she has the faker ability which allows her to produce a near perfect copy of each weapons she has analyzed, she could even reach the ultimate form of her gift, the “Unlimited Blade Works”.

  
Knight 2: Samui, an exorcist who became disenchanted with the schemes and doings of the greater part of the churches and was excommunicated because of her rebellion. She has one day saved a family of Raijuu and the elder has decided to join her as her spirit guardian and her weapon (similar to a zanpakuto from bleach).

  
Bishop 1: Tayuya, half breed born from a father half-incubus and a mother half-siren, she has a great affinity with the music and she uses it as medium for her magic, mostly based on illusions, but not only. She has also a affinity toward onî magic and can summon them, finally she can transform herself to augment her capacities.

  
Bishop 2: Ravel Phenex, last member to join Naruto peerage. She join him in part because of a arrangement between Naruto and her parents and in part because she develops a crush on him.

  
Pawn 1 (4 pawns): Haku, Yuki-onna, she has, naturally, a phenomenal affinity for ice magic and is gifted by a great speed. She use her magic principally by turning it into various object or construction she use to fight, she was formed as swordswoman by her former mentor, and she also learns medecine from Rin.

  
Pawn 2 (4 pawns): Hinata Hyuga, she is born from a fallen angel and the head of a clan of priest monks and miko monks who have mastered the chakra and she own the byakugan {sacred gear}. She has a great affinity toward healing magic, plant magic and show great prowess into the arts of her father's clan.

  
Akatsuki:

  
Since the principal plot will be the plot of Highschool DxD, unless you have the courage to create a nearly entirely new scenario, there is a need of a enemy for Naruto and his group, akatsuki is well designed. I will just cite the members (in no particular order), their background, group's motivation(s) and each individuals' motivation(s) are up to you to imagine.

  
Members: Pain (just the deva path with a minor use of the other paths) (Also not Nagato, just the character Pain himself), Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu and Danzo.

  
Other Details:

  
I would like a first part of the fic that describe the journey of Naruto, with at least one chapter that describe the situation before, during and after the attack, one to three chapter(s) dedicated to each members of the peerage (Rin included) and some filler chapters if you want.

  
No godlike Naruto and peerage, they must all progress logically. When Naruto arrives at Kuoh he is just a little bit more powerful than Riser, he has mastered the intermediate level of his sealing magic and his uses of chakra and he has just unblocked his first adamantine Chains (he can use two chains).

  
Naruto must quickly form a bond with Koneko.

  
When Rias defies Riser to a Rating game, Naruto and his peerage help Rias and her friends to train. Rias still lost but she offers a better fight. During the game, Naruto talk to Rias' parents and to Lord and Lady Phenex; he learns that both couples are ready to break the contract if another solution presented itself. Naruto proposes then to become the fiance of both Rias and Ravel but only if the girls are willing and that they become acquainted with each others; the Uzumaki concluded the contract by defying Riser immediately after his victory to another Rating Game. Naruto wons the game and even a duel with Riser, which results in the beginning of Ravel's crush and her placement into Naruto's peerage.

  
Rin is six year older than Naruto, when Naruto joins Kuoh academy she becomes a professor in it.

  
Finally, Naruto's harem includes his peerage, Rias, Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweisse and Le Fay Pendragon. Issei can also have his harem composed of Asia, Irina and fem gasper. Akeno can join either harem. If you want to add other girls, please don't go overboard, a maximum of 18 to 20 for Naruto seems OK (if already a bit too much).


End file.
